


DJ Ladybug

by TheMiraculousAdmiral



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gotta use a phone, I watched the movie and this came to mind, I'll post my other stuff eventually, Identity Reveal, Lazy Author, No laptop to write on, Overactive mind, Possible Romance, Radio Rebel AU, Typo Warning, We'll see how long this is, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMiraculousAdmiral/pseuds/TheMiraculousAdmiral
Summary: Marinette by day, Ladybug by night, the popular podcast is all Paris can think about. Hawkmoth rules the airwaves with an iron fist, but Ladybug is free as a bird, and just as elusive. In this world, she can't reveal her identity for the sake of everything. She is supported by the underground podcast network miraculous, but how long can secrets last even with the best of help?Marinette's best friend runs a blog about the mysterious radio rebel, and many people crush on her. Can Marinette navigate this world full of potential, but is just as treacherous?Chapter 1 is major WIP





	DJ Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this.

"This is DJ Ladybug live," Marinette said into her mic, smiling as she did, "today we're going straight to the top of the hill in Parisian Radio. The Akuma Radio Conglomerate. The ARC has taken over Parisian Radio and made it impossible for us to listen to whatever we like, whenever we want it, and I can't stand it." This was her favorite part about _her_ show, taking shots at the biggest issues in Paris, especially this one. "I loved listening to all the independent radio DJs that always managed to brighten my day. Now, my friends and I can't do that, and many of you can't either."

 

Tonight made six months that Marinette had been podcasting from her apartment. It was a wonderful feeling to have a voice, to say what she thought without fear of people knowing her name or face. This was Marinette's outlet, because for an hour and a half a night she became the confident, outspoken Ladybug, not that she didn't herself possess these traits, but they came out more in her DJ persona. She smiled as she started the first part of the playlist she'd prepared for the day, and sat back in her chair. She loved doing this, and she looked at her VPN hidden textboard that she'd set up so her listeners could communicate with her, smiling at the grateful messages sent because of the songs and her message. So, she followed her routine, she entertained and spoke to her audience for her hour and a half, before ending the show.

 

The only thing that made this evening different from the others was the mysterious phone call she received after the show had concluded. The call was from a blocked number, and she had no idea who it was, let alone why they were calling her. Mindful of the risks, Marinette pressed the answer button on her screen and placed the phone near her ear, "hello?"

 

"Hello Marinette," a high female voice came from the other end of the line. Marinette immediately blanched and pulled the phone from her ear to stare at in shock. She was freaked out, and didn't know what to do. The woman spoke again, "Marinette are you there?"

 

"Ye-yeah," Marinette stuttered, "I'm here."

 

"Wonderful, my name is Tikki," the woman, apparently named Tikki, said, "I work for Miraculous, the radio station, we're building a team of podcasters to help take down the ARC and Hawkmoth."

 

"WHAT?" Marinette shrieked, because what did this 'Tikki' lady just say?

 

"We want you to help take down Hawkmoth. We think you're perfect to lead our team."

 

"Me? Lead a team of podcasters?" Marinette asked unsure, "I don't know if I can do that."

 

"Oh, you definitely can do it. We wouldn't choose you if we thought you didn't have it in you." Tikki said, her voice kind and reassuring.

 

Marinette sighed, this is what she wanted afterall, the chance to go after the company that was taking away the stations Paris loved. "Okay, I'll do it, what do I have to do?"

 

"That's great," Tikki said, "you won't have to do much, just come up with plans to target the ARC, and coordinate with your team mates. It is also important to keep your identity a secret, we'll help keep it secret from everyone else, but you shouldn't tell anyone you don't trust not to reveal you to the world. Secrecy is paramount."

 

"I understand, I wouldn't have unveiled myself anyway." Marinette said, "I never wanted anyone to know it was me, I just wanted to say something, I didn't think I would ever get this big, never."

 

"That's good," Tikki said, " I just have one piece of advice."

 

"What is it?" Marinette asked, her curiosity piqued.

 

"Just be yourself." With that Tikki hung up, Marinette looked at her phone for a moment, and decided it was probably best for her to wait for Tikki to contact her again instead of calling the number again.


End file.
